


Impressions

by PresAlex



Series: Local Baker Falls In Love With High School Math Teacher And University English Professor More At Ten [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, Im drawing upon my brothers experience in high school math, Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Selectively Mute Character, Sign Language, Teachers, University, and my experience in university english courses, its.................three am, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Various times the students in Dr. Lee's English class and Ms. Georges's Math class meet their special friends





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> annie made me do it

The first time Ms.Georges’s first period mathematics class met her nice baker friend, it was memorable. Halfway through class, as Ms.Georges was lecturing her students about the difference between sine and cosine, brow furrowed-- a short man swept into the classroom, set a small blue box down in front of her, stole a red pen from where it was tucked into her bun, and promptly swept back out of the room. The entire class, including Ms. Georges, was silent for a few moments before the teacher cleared her throat. The students watched their constantly-irritated math teacher rub a blush from her cheeks with a frustrated twitch of her eyebrows. With a level of care that those at the school rarely saw, she picked up the box and gently placed it under her counter before going back to teaching her class as if nothing had happened.

\--

The first time Dr. Lee’s 9:00 AM Survey of English Literature class met their professor’s weird baker friend was also very memorable. It was commonly thought throughout the class that 9 in the morning was far too early to be discussing how super horny John Donne was, but there they were. Doing that. There was currently a bet going on between a few of the students who had read ahead and seem some of Donne’s poems that they had yet to study over which of the poems if any would get Any kind of reaction out of their professor besides his usual too-energetic-for-this-early-in-the-morning outlook, but they had yet to come up with any results. As per usual, Lee began the class’s discussion by reading the text aloud to them, today’s poem, another of Donne’s, was titled ‘A Valediction: Forbidden Mourning’ which didn’t seem quite as lascivious as some of the other’s they’d read previously, but they were likely going to be proven wrong once the discussion began. Suddenly, six stanzas in, a light, smiling voice joined Lee’s from the doorway.

There stood a short man, with long light hair piled on top of his head and held in place be a bright red pen. The students turned to stare at the newcomer, who they realized was holding a pale blue box, as he continued reciting the poem from where their professor had trailed off, all while grinning. After he’d recited the remaining three stanzas, he gracefully made his way over to the professor's desk, plopped the box on top of a pile of papers, and kissed Dr. Lee on the cheek. Before leaving, he tugged the red pen out of his pale hair and tossed it at the professor who fumbled it lamely and dropped it on the ground. For the following fifteen minutes of class time, Dr. Lee kept glancing dreamily at the box on his desk and smiling goofily. A couple students in the back of the class exchanged five dollar bills when The Mystery Man started quoting the poem, as they had all seen their professor cover his face, flustered and damn it that counted as a reaction to the poem.

\--

The next time Ms. Georges’s first-period mathematics class met the baker, he was sitting behind their teacher's desk when they walked in in the morning. Ms. Georges was scrawling the formulas they had learned last class onto the whiteboard and holding a pastry in her right hand. It had been a while since they’d seen him and by that point, they had started their unit on conversions. Ms. Georges was a good teacher, but some of the students had to admit that she was kind of scary and it was often hard to go to her with questions about the homework. After finding this out, she had added a class to their schedule that was meant entirely for asking questions and receiving help in an attempt to make sure all of the students had a fair shot at the exams and assignments.

She began class as soon as the bell rang, never once acknowledging the man sitting at her desk. He looked bored, sitting at her desk reading what looked like a textbook from the bookshelf behind their teacher's desk. Ms. Georges looked slightly less stern and walked through the class helping students one on one and answering any questions that her class might have. At one point, she stood up and turned to face the man at her desk for the first time that morning, and rubbed her fists together in a circle, one on top of the other. The man nodded back and smiled before tucking back into the textbook that he was reading. The students watched Ms.Georges leave, telling the class that she would be back in five or so minutes and that if they had any questions, they could ask “Mr. Gilbert” who was sitting at her desk. The man rolled his eyes at her and made a gesture with his hand, starting open at his temple and then moving away from him as his fingers closed.

A couple of minutes past in silence until one of the students at the front of the class got up and walked nervously over to the desk.

“Uh, I don’t know if Ms. Georges was being serious? But I actually do have a question that I forgot to ask her when she was helping me and I don’t want to have to take time away from anyone else to get an answer…” She trailed off, nervously.

“Honestly, I think she was kidding about asking me for help” The student’s shoulders sagged and he hurriedly continued, “But you guys are learning conversions right? That’s actually some of the only math I’m actually good at so you’re in luck! Why don’t you pull up a chair.” He smiled at her. His voice was quieter than they had expected with how confident he seemed the last time they saw him, “Actually let’s see if anyone else has the same question first so we can kill two birds with one math equation, how 'bout that....”

When Ms. Georges came back to the classroom five minutes later holding two mugs of coffee, there were four of her students sitting around her desk being taught the tricks to convert between the imperial and metric systems. In rare form, the usually-frowning teacher smiled gently at the scene for a moment before relinquishing one of the mugs and going back to making her way through the rows of tables.

\--

The second time the mysterious man shows up in Dr. Lee’s 9:00 AM class, he’s actually there before Dr. Lee even arrives. It’s a well-known fact that their professor is always at least five minutes later to every one of the classes he teaches, so it’s weird to enter the class and find someone standing at the chalkboard writing something. They’ve long since moved on from John Donne and have begun their unit on The Epic. They know it’s the man from before who seemed to seduce their professor by reciting poetry at him, but he didn’t once turn away from the chalkboard where he seemed to be copying down notes about Beowulf from a paper covered in their professor’s writing. Around ten minutes after everyone had settled down to jot notes confusedly, or continue quietly talking with their neighbours, the door slammed open, startling everyone including the man at the front of the class who threw the paper and then stared at Dr. Lee sheepishly. Dr. Lee for his part looked wild-eyed and far more disheveled than usual, which says something because he was not often one to be seen with even a hair out of place.

“Sorry, class!” He panted as he stalked to the front of the class, “I accidentally slept in because _someone_ turned my alarm off, _Daniel_.” The last bit of the sentence was directed at the man, whose sheepish smile had grown into a playful grin. He snickered and moved his fist in a circle in front of his chest. Dr. Lee sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before leaning over and pressing a kiss into the smaller man’s hair, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go to work, darling. Thank you for writing out my notes for me.”

One of the students near the front of the class slipped a two dollar coin across to the person sitting beside them, who smirked at them and pocketed the change quietly.

\--

The first time Ms. Georges’s class met her special professor friend, she had to leave class early. One of the science teachers ended up having to watch the worried students for the remaining fifteen minutes of class. It was a test period so it didn’t really matter who was supervising as long as someone was there, and the period was already almost over anyway.

Near the end of class, there was a sharp knock on the door, which Ms. Georges got up to answer, setting her red pen and her marking aside. At the door a tall man in a rumpled suit stood, looking worried. Ms. Georges looked back at her class before stepping into the hall with the man, leaving the door cracked open. Through the crack in the door, the students could barely pick up on a hushed conversation between the two of them.

“Button, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I may as well have. Danny’s father is in town and I didn’t know until I got a call from Joanna telling me that they’ve had to close the shop for the day and that we should probably head back home as soon as we can, Jack.”

The students heard their teacher swear before she ushered the man into the classroom.

“Sorry for the interruption, class. This is Dr. Lee. He’s going to watch you for a moment. Play nice. Now get back to work.”

Ms. Georges and the man left shortly after when a science teacher arrived to take over supervising.

\--

The first time Dr. Lee’s 9 AM class met the red-headed high school teacher, she wasn’t alone. There had been a few days where Dr. Lee had called in a substitute, but three classes later, he was back with two people in tow. Surprisingly, he was actually on time for the class which possibly could be attributed to the man and woman who were nearly dragging him through the door. The man, Daniel?, had walked the woman directly over to Dr. Lee’s desk as soon as they had all entered the room and proceeded to sit her down so that he could sit in her lap. Their professor smiled warmly at the duo and began the lecture.

They had graduated onto starting on some of Alexander Pope’s work, which their professor, as per usual, began to read out specific passages from. The pair at the desk seemed to be reading along from Dr.Lee’s copy of the textbook, so he was fruitlessly trying to recite from memory.

“Ah, ah,” The woman interrupted flatly, “Go back. You skipped at least three lines about salamanders.”

Their professor looked at her helplessly, “You know, it would be easier if you two would just give me my book?”

“Wasn’t this the story you were quoting yesterday? I thought you had it memorized.” She said without looking up from the book. From behind the desk, Daniel shrugged apologetically at the students who were watching this unfold, not very upset that they were taking a break from listening to Alexander Pope’s writing.

“It’s a poem, Jacqueline dear. Give me my book I need to teach my class.” The woman, Jacqueline, rolled her eyes playfully and handed the book over, “Thank you now don’t distract me. I’ve already been away for the past few classes.” He apologized to the class before continuing to recite his passages.

Once he was finished and everyone had split up to discuss the readings with their groups, Dr. Lee leaned down to face the two visitors to chat. The group populating the front row of desks could catch snippets of a conversation between Jacqueline and Dr. Lee. Something about deciding which of the three was going to make dinner that night. Something about a family-run bakery that was located around the block, near the high school.

A pair at the side of the room exchanged a couple coins.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all unedited and also its three am so uh this could be very bad actually but heres some good oc content that i wrote instead of sleeping,  
> @crykea  
> sign laguage in order is - coffee, go, sorry


End file.
